


all i see is him

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hunter Dean, Protective Dean, Sad Dean, Sam Has a Son, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is done with the hunting life and believes that his life will go back to normal since he has his own family now. However, one dreadful night changes that for him while Dean suffers from the results of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i see is him

"Good night, Ollie," Sam said to his infant son. "I'll see you tomorrow when you wake up."

Oliver kicked wildly as he squealed in delight. He reached up to his dad with chubby little hands to no avail.

"Alright, little man," chuckled Sam. "I guess I'll let you stay up a bit. Just this one time, though."

He scooped up the little Winchester into his warm arms, grinning widely as Oliver's small brown baby hairs stood up from the friction of the blankets.

"Oh my gosh, he's such a Daddy's boy." scoffed a female from the doorway.

Sam turned in surprise, only to be met by the sight of his lovely wife, Lila. "Don't surprise me like that again when I have Oliver in my arms." He said in a flat tone.

Lila raised an eyebrow and approached Sam. She ran a hand through his soft brown hair and let out a sweet sigh. Her obsession with his hair was unhealthy.

"Sammy," She said softly. "Are you still worried about.." She trailed off. It was hard for Sam to forget about the hunting life, but he _had_ to know that it wasn't coming back for him. He had to know that nothing was going to hurt her or their son. " _We're okay, Sam._ "

Oliver was resting peacefully in Sam's arm. He looked as if he was going to fall asleep. His eye lids drooped down every few seconds, but he was persistent to keep his hazel eyes open.

"He looks like you, Sam," Lila told him with a small smile. "Maybe that's why he's a fighter just like you. Look at him, trying to stay up."

"He has your nose." Sam stated, which made Lila snort in disbelief,

"He's six months old. You can't just say that he has my nose."

Sam gave her a look, "You just said he looks like me."

Lila shrugged and leaned onto Sam's back, hanging off of him. He made a noise of protest.

"What are you doing?" He asked in shock, but he couldn't help the grin hat broke out on his face.

"I miss you." was her response.

Sam felt Lila's comforting breath at the nape of his neck, and he actually thought everything was going to be okay. The sound of a phone ringing emitted throughout the baby blue room. Lila detached herself from Sam's warm body and hummed, "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen making tea." She exited the room, and Sam couldn't help but smile after her.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket awkwardly and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" He spoke into the speaker.

 _"Sam? Sammy,"_ Dean's gruff voice sounded worried through the phone. "Where are you?

"I'm at home? Look, Dean, I'm _not_ going to hunt with you, or whatever." Sam sighed as he studied Oliver's sleeping face. He looked comfortable, and Sam didn't want to wake him or bother him. "Dean, right now's not a good time—"

"You have to get out of there, Sam. You're in danger!" Dean's voice seemed to have risen over a short amount of time.

Oliver's face twisted slightly, but he remained asleep.

Sam gently placed Oliver back in his crib before getting back to Dean, "I'm not associated with that stuff anymore."

"Damn it! Just listen to me, or—"

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the whole house. Sam froze. He knew who that was; _he knew that voice_.

Dean continued to speak, "Sam, get out of there now!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly. "I can't leave, Lila."

_"Sam—"_

But, he already hung up the phone and tossed it away somewhere in the room. He could care less if it broke. All he could think about was Lila.

"Don't you dare touch my babies, I'll kill you. Look at me! I'm not dead yet!" Lila's voice was filled with pain, and it sounded as if she was crying. Once again, another painful scream was torn out of her.

Sam looked between the doorway and Oliver. First, he had to hide him. He couldn't think as he rearranged things in the crib then draped a blanket over it. Before he left the room, he turned a laundry basket upside down over a bundle of blankets then locked the door behind him.

When he stepped into the kitchen all he saw was blood staining the white marble and the wooden cabinets. Over the years, Sam learned to hate the way blood stained everything. He hated how it always stained the ones he loved.

"Come out, you son of bitch!" Sam shouted aggressively as he kept his gun out and guard up. 

He was taken by surprise upon stumbling over something— _someone_.

It was Lila, bloody and motionless. Her lifeless brown eyes were staring right at him, and Sam had to fight the urge to vomit. She was murdered brutally, like someone wanted to tear her apart. _And, they did._ They tore apart everything.

"Lila," Sam couldn't help but call her name pathetically. "We almost made it." 

He collapsed on his knees and remained bent over her body. He ran a hand over her cold cheek and watched as a couple of his own tears fell onto her pale skin. He clutched the gun tight in his hand as the other made its way to her soft brown hair. 

 _"You've met your fate, Sam Winchester."_ An eerie, cold voice rasped out. 

Immediately, Sam detached himself from Lila's body and raised his gun to a hooded figure. Only the figure's sick smile could be seen. 

Sam pulled the trigger of the gun. The shot rang out and hit the person's chest. They didn't budge one bit. In frustration, Sam shot once more. 

The figure's sick smile transformed into a smirk, _"Your family's lives end tonight."_

"Over my dead body." Sam said.

 _"Yes, indeed,"_ The person chuckled. _"The baby must be killed last."_

Blood seeped from the bullet wounds Sam caused, but the hooded figure didn't seem to be affected in any way. 

This time, Sam aimed for the head. 

All it did was cause the person to sway a bit before they let out a painful cackle. 

A metallic taste filled Sam's mouth and throat. The person was quick. They moved faster than Sam could blink. 

The knife was still embedded in his stomach as the person slid it upwards to his chest. He attempted to stop them by gripping their wrist tightly. The opponent remained victorious as they broke free of the grip and kicked Sam backwards onto the white marble floor, also yanking his knife out of Sam. 

 _"It's time for the child's blood."_ The hooded person said monotonously. 

"Don't you dare, don't try!" Sam yelled. 

A brutal stab was aimed at Sam's chest. He let out a stubborn grunt and saw his vision go blurry. 

 _He couldn't move._   

 _"I can't waste anymore time,"_ The person said. _"I'm running out of time."_

Upon hearing sirens, Sam allowed himself to relax and watched the figure run up the stairs. His head lolled to the side, and he caught one last glimpse of Lila. He intertwined his hand with her cold one and smiled weakly. And for a moment, he thought he felt her hand tighten around his. 

 

* * *

  

The man's hood slipped off as he kicked the door open forcefully. The crib was feet away from him. 

He cackled maniacally and excitedly. He was going to end the Winchesters. He was going to be worshipped and praised. 

He approached the crib and allowed his fingers to linger on the blanket's hem. He raised his blade up as he tossed the blanket off. His maniacal laugh was cut off when he saw there was no one under there. 

Sirens were heard outside of the house. 

He slashed at the pillows and blankets angrily, letting out a shrill shout of frustration. 

 _"Where is he?"_ He shouted to no one in particular.

The door on the first floor was being broken down, and he took this as his cue to disappear. Unsatisfied, he stepped into the shadows and disappeared. 

 

* * *

 

Dean remembered driving to his baby brother's house. He remembered it as a crime scene. 

He introduced himself as Agent Parker and sprinted inside of the house. There were forensic nurses examining two dead bodies on the kitchen floor. One was his baby brother, and the other was the woman who became his sister. Their hands were intertwined, but the nurses forced them apart.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean's voice came out choked, and he found it hard to continue, "You can't just separate them like that." 

"Sir, it's for investigation purposes." One of the female nurses said, and Dean already hated her. 

"I believe they need you upstairs, Agent." Another nurse informed him.

Dean rushed up and saw many other officers. Most importantly, he saw his nephew in the arms of a total stranger sobbing crazily.

"I'll take the kid." said Dean a bit too quickly.  

The officer kindly handed Oliver over to Dean. "We found him under a laundry basket." He told Dean. 

As the officials continued to respond to each other, Dean focused on Oliver. 

"Hey, little dude," He said softly. "I need you to calm down. How about I sing you one of my favorite songs?" He began to rock Oliver gently, making him calm down a bit. He seemed to remember being in his uncle's arms. " _Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better._ " Dean sang and held Oliver closer to him. He began to cry softly along with the baby. _"Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better,"_

_"Hey Ollie, don't be afraid."_


End file.
